


I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, bitchy!jensen, manhandley!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes back from his morning run and finds Jensen in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

When Jared gets back from his morning run, he keeps up a light half-shuffle-jog until he reaches the fridge, pulling the door open and relishing the cool air on his skin as he grabs a bottle of water. He was about to head straight for the stairs, but that was when he took his earbuds out and he could just make out Taio Cruz’s _Dynamite_ over the noise of the washing machine.

His mouth sliding into a grin as he took up the frame of the door to the laundry room as he watches his boyfriend shaking his ass. Jared lets his eyes track up and down Jensen’s body; his slightly sleep-mussed hair, the way his tee comfortably clings to his torso -not exactly form-fitting, but enough that Jared can admire the lines of Jensen’s broad and very sexy shoulders-, the shimmy of that perfect ass –people were pretty vocal about Jared’s ass but Jensen’s was just as biteable-, the bow of his legs, and there was just something completely adorable about his bare feet.

There was a time when Jared might have laughed at such a discovery, but it was a rare sight and one he didn’t want to give up so quickly. That he was completely and irrevocably in love with this ridiculous man might also be a factor. Though he really can’t help the small huff of a chuckle that leaves him when Jensen spins round. He’s got his eyes closed.

Jared hadn’t thought it was possible to grin any bigger, but his cheeks were hurting with it now and he couldn’t stay back any longer. He pushes himself away from the door frame and he raises his arms letting his hands close over Jensen's, their fingers interlocked, as he presses himself up against Jensen. This time he let himself chuckle as Jensen starts a little, and he pulls their arms down to hug round Jensen’s waist and he nuzzles into Jensen’s neck, breathing the words _Morning baby_ into his skin.

“Morning asshole,” Jensen retorts, but he doesn’t try to remove himself from Jared’s embrace, “How long were you there?”

“Long enough.”

“Enjoy the show?” Jensen says somewhat sarcastically.

But Jared is very sincere with his, “You know I did,” as he slips his hands up and under Jensen’s t-shirt, placing a soft kiss to the nape of Jensen’s neck, the ends of his hair tickle Jared’s nose, “My little domestic _Goddess_.”

“You’re such a dick.”

Jensen catches Jared’s side with his elbow and Jared throws his head back in a full-bodied laugh, the tremors of it making Jensen shiver, and when he stops he murmurs against Jensen’s ear with a slight drawl, “’M sorry baby,” and he slides his hand down Jensen’s pants, “What if I play with yours?”

A cut-off noise, half-moan, half-gasp pushes past Jensen’s lips as Jared’s hand closes round his cock, and Jared smirks a little when a little jet of precome dribbles over his hand, “Already wet for me baby, guess you do wanna play,” and he smears the pearly substance over the head with his thumb, nice and slow.

Jensen’s mouth falls open as his eyes draw closed, a breathy little moan escaping him and he holds on tighter to Jared’s arm, swallowing hard as Jared flicks his wrist, “D’you always have to be such a mouthy fuck?”

“You want me to stop?” Jared asks, stilling his hand, already knowing the answer.

“Fuck. No. Jay…please,” Jensen kind of whines, setting off that dark wicked chuckle of Jared’s again. He’s kind of a smug bastard. And he knows it. And what’s more he knows that Jensen kind of likes it. A lot. Jensen just wouldn’t be Jensen if he didn’t protest it first.

Jared strokes Jensen’s belly, his fingers dipping low just beneath where Jensen’s dick is hovering, the back of his hand grazing it just barely, “Hmm, what was that? I don’t think I quite caught it.”

“Jesus Jared. Fuck. Please I need-. I need you to touch me. Touch my cock, please.”

“Fuck,” Jared takes in a sharp breath, his own dick throbbing in his shorts, “Jensen, hearing you beg so pretty for me,” he let go of Jensen altogether and Jensen whimpered as he was spun around. Jared places his hands on Jensen’s hips and gives him a quick kiss, “Hang on baby, I’ll take care of you,” he says with a smirk and a waggle of his brow as he pushes Jensen’s sweats down to the floor before he grabs hold of his boyfriend and hoists him up and on top of the washer.

“Shit,” Jensen hisses, though it comes out a little wobbly, the vibrations of the machine sending his whole body in motion, his balls in direct contact with the cool surface, his hands splayed out behind him to keep balance, “Jaaaaay.”

Jared places his hand on Jensen’s chest brushing down gently, before leaning down to close his mouth around his cock and he swirls his tongue around the head before sinking down a few inches.

“Shit,” and Jensen moans real loud, “Shit,” which Jared knows means that he’s close, and he hollows out his cheeks pulling back just a little before taking Jensen to the base, knows that if Jensen’s ass wasn’t stuck to the washer he’d be fucking up into his mouth right about now, but he’s happy to do all the work.

Jared actually feels kind of proud when he feels Jensen’s heel push down his back, the noises he’s making rivalling that of the machine and then Jensen is coming down his throat hot and fast and Jared can already tell he’s a total wreck. Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s thighs, placing a soft kiss over his hip bone as Jensen struggles to come down, his breath coming in short, staticy gasps, his body still twitching, but Jared can’t help but kiss away what he’s got left, “Love you baby.”

 


End file.
